Flux leakage detection devices are used for detecting defects at or below the surface of objects made of ferromagnetic material, such as metal tubing or piping. Flat, curved or otherwise continuous ferrous bodies as well as continuous welds are also susceptible to inspection by this method. A magnetic field is induced in the body being inspected and a flux leakage sensor is used to detect changes in the magnetic field near the surface of the body. Discontinuities below the surface of a magnetized material are known to cause variations in the magnetic field above its surface and can therefore be detected by the sensor. These devices are therefore passed over the surface area of the body being tested in order to locate defects therein. Prior art methods and devices for flux leakage detection have proven useful but leave much room for improvement in multiple areas.